


[ART COLLECTION] Of the Fae and the Fated

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Slash, knifes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time ago I drew some Victorian Era Mystrade, because ... why not? xD And then I was asked by the amazing sanguisuga, if she could write a fic based on one of my fanarts ... and I said yes <3 I couldn't have been happier, since sanguisuga made more of my tiny headcanon than I could ever imagine *____* </p><p>So this isn't exactly an illustration of sanguisuga's fanfiction, but fanarts set in that Victorian Era headcanon :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I didn't die of it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of the Fae and the Fated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643257) by [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Cheer-Up-Mystrade-503338741)

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/C-mere-Mystrade-494227322)


	2. Mycroft's Back

[](http://profdrlachfinger.tumblr.com/post/102690582829/mycroft-holmes-bbc-sherlock-some-more)


	3. Beaten Greg

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/At-least-I-did-it-for-you-Greg-Lestrade-498300015)


	4. No step closer!

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/One-Step-Closer-Mystrade-493766047)


	5. Taking Care

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Caring-Mystrade-505529798)


	6. Fighting

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Vampire-Hunters-Mystrade-492232855)

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/At-Night-Mystrade-500813799)


	7. Come to Bed

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Rest-Now-Mystrade-537034145)


	8. Mine

[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Slow-Dance-Mystrade-534284609)


End file.
